You Know You're Obsessed With KHR! when
by strawberrypeachpop
Summary: I do this for 1 month and I list down 200! Please read and review. Me and my friends are totally obsessed in KHR! I have fun making this.


1. The word extreme makes you think of Ryohei**  
**2. Everytime you hear the word Lamborghini you think of our little cow.  
**3. Everytime you pass by a pineapple, see a pineapple, or even think of one, you instantly think of Mukuro or Chrome.**  
**4. You pay more attention to numbers in real life (i.e. 59, 27, 80, 18, etc.); Whenever you see the numbers, your mind instantly converts them back to character names **  
5. You have actually found numbers in real life of a Reborn pairing (1869, 8059, etc.)

6. You have atleast one Reborn-related item in your room- whether that be a printed out picture, to doujinshi, to plushies and others.  
7. Have/thought [about] cosplay[ing/ed] as one of the characters.  
8. You try to learn Italian)  
9. You start wearing more 'mafia'-like clothing. (Ties, vests, fedoras, tonfas) _  
_**10. Almost every single Reborn OP and ED are/is in your ipod/zune/whatever you use.** _  
_11. You practically memorized the Namimori anthem  
12. You have said 'Kamikorosu' or 'Bite you to death' atleast once. (DO NOT DENY THIS) ; You have a sudden urge to say a teacher you'll bite them to death. (But I really want to say I once xD OMG)  
13. You remember the characters ク and フ thanks to Mukuro's Kufufu. (Now I will xD)  
14. When you recently buy a new car and you choose a Reborn-related license plate.  
15. You remember your locker combination because it consists of Reborn numbers. (18, 48, etc. xD)  
**16. You realize that the Reborn numbers is/are part of your phone number[s].** (I've got Chrome! And almost Gokudera - 58 instead of 59. Keh... And also almost Kokuyo - 549 instead of 594...)  
17. When you are reading your history textbook and see Giotto (A realism artist of the 1300s) you keep on thinking he has relationships to the mafia.  
18. When you figure out the English-equivalent to Giotto's name (It's Geoffrey, according to the internet.) and laugh. Then go "o_o"  
19. Command your friends to do it with their "DYING WILLLLL" 8D (I command myself to do it with my Dying Will. But only for fun *g*)  
20. Hibird is your ringtone ; Your ringtone comes from the show - or even worse, a fanvid.  
21. You combine food according to reborn pairings. (tuna+Pineapple=6927)  
22. You remember the vocab word "bellicose" only because of Belphegor.  
23. When reading books White Fang you start comparing/matching up characters to KHR characters  
24. You are bored in class and begin to doodle pineapples and hibirds.  
25. If someone tells you to choose a random number you choose one of the character numbers [ 69, 27, etc. ]  
26. You begin to use a character's trademark sayings such as "KYOKUGEN!", "Kufufu" etc. (Yeah... I kufufu and shishishi XDDD)  
27. Pin up many KHR images/items just to stare at them.  
28. Hug your KHR cushion at night? [ or, you want one just for the sake of hugging it... ]  
**29. If someone mentions 69 you think of Mukuro and not that one...position.** (omigod I almost forgot about the... position x3)  
**30. Encourage friends who don't know anything related to KHR, to read the manga or watch the anime.** (She watched it but doesn't really like it T^T What a shame!)  
31. Attempted to do the "kufufu" laugh... and failed. (But I still can "Shishishi~")  
**32. Absolutely any mention of hitmen makes you think of Reborn.**  
33. Any time it rains or threaten to rain, you want to shake a fist at Yamamoto. (Or thank him, in my case. 3 -loves rain-); any kind of weather forecast makes you think of Reborn characters. xD ; whenever the weather forecaster says something, your mind goes to KHR pairings... (example : "today is going to be sunny with a bit cloudy at the afternoon..." (lulz RyoHiba) (Damn you Yama! xD)  
34. You suddenly pay more attention to ANYTHING Italian (including Giada de Laurentiis, Food Network host of Everyday Italian)  
35. You pay more attention to cute yellow birds.  
36. "Goku" makes you first think of KHR, not Dragonball, not Gensomaden Saiyuki. (I stareted out with Dragonball. But Goku is GOKUDERAAA~)  
37. Any mention of a scanner in your area makes you go, "Spanner? Where? Where?" (LOL)  
38. You've started a lollipop habit thanks to Spanner. (I don't like lollipops :3)  
39. Every time to hit a certain speed limit (18, 27, 50, 80?) you have to point it out to anyone in the car.  
40. Your friends are pretty much forced to read/watch it in order to stay friends with you since 90% of what you say is a KHR reference.  
41. You talk about KHR characters using their number names.  
42. If you want to bother someone [ or are bored ] you start singing KHR character songs.  
43. You've tried to find KHR fans by wearing pineapple hairstyle, cosplaying, wearing a hibird, etc.  
**44. You crack KHR jokes and memes to other people, although you're the only one who will get it.** (Hehehehe yeah)  
45. You have dreams with KHR characters in it.  
46. You have an account (anywhere) that has a username that relates to KHR  
47. You learn how to hold tonfas correctly by cosplaying Hibari  
48. When you make your personal messages on msn/aim/whatever Italian.  
49. You start eating candies and grapes because of Lambo.  
50. You forget the cosplayers' names and just call them by who they're cosplaying as. And you still call them by that character, even when they're cosplaying another character.  
51. You try to match your favorite food to your fave character's food.  
52. You sing their character songs are karaoke.  
53. You see Oofuri as an offspring of Namimori's baseball club, orz  
54. You laugh when you see a "Tutor Wanted" poster.  
55. You're waiting for this list to hit a certain Reborn number. xD (59, etc.)  
56. Any other anime character/whatever with Byaku in it makes you think of Byakuran. (Byakuya... Byakuran... Byakuya... Byakuran...)  
57. Thinking of the military or looking at any kind of rifle reminds you of Colonello.  
58. You catch yourself calling your frog plushie Fantasma.  
59. (Woo, 59! -dork-) You no longer buy original manga because all your money is spent on Reborn doujinshi.  
60. Your cellphone straps are/is your Reborn OTP(s)  
61. You want to find out what color your Dying Will Flame would be. :'D  
62. Bothering someone to the extreme by calling them Juudaime.  
63. Nearly wear your varia jacket nearly constantly. everywhere you go.  
64. You're constantly on the look out for Dying-Will Boxers.  
**65. You stalk this community. Every day.** ; Can't wait to check this community when you get home, always thinking about it at school/work (Refers to the KHR com on LJ. And yes you can find me there)  
66. You hear the word "VOIIIII" and think of Squalo immediately. _  
_67. You see eyebrows remotely similar to Genkishi's, then think to yourself "Those eyebrows are against school rules."  
**68. Go on reborn related sites during school/work hours.** _  
_69. Read Reborn manga/doujin during school  
70. You spread KHR BL, you give your friend KHR BL doujin. (YEZ!)  
71. In order to promote KHR, you tell your friends that certain KHR characters look like characters from another series.  
72. in the morning, when you wake up, you yell "REBORNNN!" (LOL)  
73. You can't concentrate on reading a text when you see an "X" everytime  
74. Eating/seeing marshmallows makes me think of Byakuran.  
75. When you recieve a 27% on assignments/tests - Your HAPPY! (Same rule applies with other marks.. 18, 69, 59, 80, 100(haha), 96, etc...)  
76. The emoticon 'XD' makes your laugh hysterically.  
77. You read your 'marks out of' completely differently (Eg: 18/27, 27/59, 69/100, 18/69, etc..)  
**78. More than 80%(haha) percent of your avatars/images are KHR related...** (Okey maybe abou 59% xD)  
79. You laugh when you find out that "VOI!" is actually an Italian word. Then LAUGH HARDER at it's translation. (Voi = All of you)  
80. (:'D) Think Axel from KH2 is Marmon All Grown Up. (Err... I don't know KH...)  
81. You immediately think Arcobaleno when passing by any pacifiers/babies with pacifiers  
82. You had a laughing fit when figuring out that "Vongola" means "clam".  
83. Believe that the "O RLY" Owl is really 69 in disguise. (OMG... but our supermarket sells plushie owls that exactely look the 69 owl! It always makes me laugh when I pass it xD And makes me want to color one eye in red~)  
84. Have tried to make/have made a functional singing Hibird plushie.  
85. When you spend 2 hours coming up and filling out prompts for fanfic, then 6 hours trolling the internet for the ever elusive fanfic with Ryohei inside.  
86. You started to mention Pineapple as 'Nappo' (Guilty)  
87. You remembered Dr. Shamal when you see mosquito  
88. Your desktop/cellphone wallpaper is KHR (Okey, not now but I had lots of KHR wallpapers!)  
89. You tried to create a dance for "Kufufu no Fu" (Let's try XDD)  
90. When you heard 'samsara' or 'reincarnation', you suddenly thought about Mukuro  
91. You ever played at least 1 KHR game  
92. When you wanted to buy a fish, you suddenly thought about Tuna (Tsuna)  
93. Seeing Kangaroo made you thought about Ryouhei  
94. Seeing rainbow made you remembered the ring guardians  
95. You started to like shark because of Squalo.  
96. You wanted to have a turtle because of Enzio  
97. You thought about Dino Cavallone instead of Dinosaur when you heard someone said 'Dino' (Dino is Dino and a Dinosaur is a Dinosaur _)  
98. You started to call every animals/pets you meet by their names in KHR (Cat=Uri, Turtle=Enzo, Yellow Birds=Hibird,) even though they already have names.  
99. You're scared you can't get close to sakura anymore because you got bit by mosquitos.  
100. (WOO!) Whenever you meet your friends who're also fans of KHR, you always talk about KHR and gossips about the characters.  
101. Your notebook is full of KHR doodles, which makes you scolded by teacher. Instead of feeling guilty, you actually tried to spread KHR virus to your teacher.  
102. You know that Mammon is a male, but can't help to hope that he is a female because of those seriously adorable fanarts of her/him.  
103. You wish you could pull off a Yamamoto when you don't understand something.  
104. You can't help but think that Kyoko is Tsuna's long lost twins, because of the similarity of their appearance (and sometimes personality).  
105. Bad tasted cooking=Poison cooking, and then you're afraid that you're going to die.  
106. You remember many kanji because they're the kanji representing 'Rain' and 'Storm' etc in Japanese ; Sometimes the kanji of characters' names.  
107. When you're bored when you were in car, you start to set eyes on car plates, if their plates have KHR's numbers on it.  
108. You wish you could steal those plates if you find it.  
109. You start to see Mafia in much nicer view. ; You're starting to see the mafia in a more positive light and have considered trying to join.  
110. Infact, you think that their bosses are nice and cute like Tsuna or Dino.  
111. you want to watch The Godfather if you haven't seen it before.  
112. You would practically scream at the top of your lungs when you see a KHR cosplayer or faint, depends  
113. When you buy a KHR related object/item/souvenir (taking a figurine for example), you would carry it around with you for the rest of the day, playing with it, hugging it, kissing it, and even going to sleep with it. (Yeah... I would *drop*)  
114. If you are a boy (or maybe a girl), you would sometimes/often copy the hairstyle of your favorite Reborn! male character ; You take pride in having hair similar to a character's.  
115. When you are doing an exercise and you know it that you are tired, you still keep pushing yourself because pushing yourself to the limit reminds you of Ryohei and is EXTREME!  
116. You are all giggly and smiling and happy when one of your friends or anybody else tells you that you are identical to one of the Reborn! characters.  
117. You see a rainbow (in the sky, in a t-shirt in the tv, anywhere!) automatically think in the Arcobaleno  
118. You greet people by 'Ciaossu' _  
_119. When you're actually planing to get a tattoo of your favourite/s character/s  
120. When you write with a permanent maker the numbers of your OTP on your body  
121. You ACTUALLY yelled "IT'S OVER 9,000 200,000!11one"  
122. You start using the phrase "EXTREME LIKE DINOSAURS EXPLODING" after reading that awesome Lussuria/Ryouhei fic  
123. You actually WAIT for your digital clock to hit a certain time (18:27, 18:48, 18:59 etc) ; When your clock says 18:27 or 18:59 or something like that, you just giggle to yourself. (I'm not waiting for it, but I shure would laugh my ass off xD)  
124. Every time you see someone in a black/grey suit you think of TYL!characters.  
125. You want to adopt a hedgehog after chapter 210 of the manga.  
126. You use your fav pairing (5927, 8018, 6918...) as your PIN number.  
127. You yell "Reborn!" whenever you're determined to do something.  
128. You start wearing your jacket like Hibari does because you think it looks cool.  
129. You try to learn how to play the piano or to play baseball. ; You've started to take piano lessons to be more like Gokudera  
130. You choose tuna sandwich whenever you order sandwich.  
131. When you see purple food, you think that it's Poison Cooking (WTF? Purple Food?)  
132. When you look a`t Chikusa and his tattoo, you are tempted to take him to the store and scan him to see how much he would cost. (Aldi Code! My friend and I laughed so hard about that thought XD)  
133. You randomly spout out "VOI - (insert rest of sentence here)" whenever you are bothered by something... or you just feel like being obnoxious.  
134. You hear the word "kora!" and you instantly think of Colonello.  
135. You start saying kora. (Not that often but I said it more than once in rl...)  
136. You've taken to nicknaming people around you after the character nicknames, ending up with deranged names like 'Lawned Octopus' or 'Owlbird' or even worse 'Pineapplebird-head'  
137. You regularly find yourself stalking following people in black suits to see if they lead you to the Mafia.  
138. You quote the characters more than speak yourself.  
139. You try to talk to babies like they can understand you.  
make you LOL!  
141. When you saw the title of "Hibari no Kokoro" by SPITZ (or if you heard of it), you went to download it immediately.  
142. You read 'Shark friendly Tsuna sandwich' instead of 'Dolphin friendly tuna sandwich'. (OMG LOL XDDD)  
143. When someone is about to punch you, you make a rectangle with your index fingers and thumbs, trying to pull off the Zero Point Breakthrough.  
144. You wonder if getting your hand chopped off will make you a better swordsman.  
145. You really wish creepy music would start playing in the background every time you appear out of nowhere.  
146. You have started wearing a tiara, and DAAAAMN does it feels princely~  
147. Whenever you go in to the cafeteria in your school, you suspect that the horrible foods were cooked by Bianchi.  
148. You go around claiming that you're a prince, even though you're not and you're a girl.  
149. Roadkills are definitely an accessory. So are roboclaws and tiaras.  
150. You actually try to figure out WHERE exactly Gokudera lives (and you have funny theories about that!)  
151. You have gone through the entire manga searching for the brand Gokudera smokes.  
152. You excitedly wear the gloves with a giant X on them so you can pretend to be casual-wear Tsuna. (The one I do are the withe-red ones)  
156. Think its destiny that you and particular character share the same birthday, angry when its not your favorite character. (I got so excited when I found out that Lancia's [not the car xD] birthday is on the 15.12 and mine's on the 14.15 WHOOOHOO!)  
157. You're not sure why, but you have reason to believe Byakuran is actually Longchamp in disguise.  
158. You notice you start saying "wao" now. Even if it's used more for "wow" than "weakling".  
159. You start learning Kendo because you want to be like Yamamoto.  
160. You buy suitable fabric (by asking the shopkeeper to rec. cloth best for suits worn by the mafia), take your reborn manga to the tailor, and begged her to make the exact same suits as seen in manga for you to wear to work.  
161. You wear tailored smart-looking suits to work despite only holding a clerical position.  
162. You start taking piano lessons and wear suits to them.  
163. Someone from the KHR dept spoke to you about not including the word 'extreme' in your emails  
164. You start putting in more effort at work so that you can impress your boss (FOR THE FAMIGLIA! Yes I did)  
165. You got a part time job as a tutor.  
166. You turn up for your tutoring sessions wearing suits (and it scares the sh!t out of your student, his mother tells you)  
167. You wear a Vongola ring everyday and everyone knows the significance of it  
168. Your work desk has a lot of KHR stuff that you actually use  
169. Your boss and colleagues all knows about you and KHR and the mafia etc but does not do anything extreme to stop you because 1. they've given up and 2. you've actually become a more efficient employee because of it  
170. Your cellphone looks exactly like Hibari's (and your ringtone is Hibird...)  
171. You suck on a lollipop when things get stressful at work.  
172. You greet your friends with "VOOOOIIII!" and then laugh like mad.  
173. You asked your friend whether it is safe to let her pet turtles go near water (they were swimming!) when you visited her house.  
174. You made such a ruckus when you saw the number "0859" on the lottery results page that your mom asked you how much did you nearly win ("I didn't bet at all... But it's supposed to be 8059, not 0859!")  
175. You go to a supermarket/minimarket and search for a jam/juice, you automatically search for pineapple flavour even if you don't like it.  
176. You feel totally guilty when you have to eat pineapples (I ate Mukuro Q_Q)  
177. You started to name you stuffs with KHR names (ie. Owl plushie would be Mukuro.)  
178. You memorized Namimori Anthem better than your school anthem  
179. Sometimes you see candles as DYNAMITE.  
180. You spent more space for KHR stuffs in your Harddisk much more than for your work/project/paper  
190. You went EXTREMELY happy when you found SAKURA-FLAVORED Kit-Kat (That exists? o0)  
191. You wish you live in Japan just for the sake of the Doujinshi and Cons.  
192. You've set one of your passwords to one of the KHR pairing numbers _  
_193. you started to wonder where Hibari lived and like what are his parents  
194. you searched for KHR music sheets/keys so you can play it yourself  
195. you memorized well some of KHR characters' lines, even you don't know what the hell is that mean**  
**196. You started to love sushi because of Yamamoto; or else, you're afraid of sushi because of Bianchi  
197. you searched for black pijamas just to match hibari  
198. you started to wash your clothes manually like Basil  
**199. You started to make fanfic/fanart/doujin/amv/stufss that is/are related to KHR** (Hell yes!)  
200. You realized that number 38 all the way up there mentioned Spanner. (It's his number to those who forgot.) (No it's not, it's 48!)


End file.
